


I'll Let You Know

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: for November 2016, with the theme "A Letter to You"





	I'll Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> for November 2016, with the theme "A Letter to You"

He knows everything about me, and I of him. I don't particularly remember how we started, but I do recall the actual moment when I realized I was possessive of him.

As you already know, I was the school jock, the class clown, the council president, the number one of the school. I was that one guy that everyone loved and wanted.

He was lame, shabby, a misplaced geek, a misfit. He was a pain to look at, so no one wanted to get near him. He stood out like a sore thumb while treated as invisible as the freckles on his cheeks. This was reality to him, and he acknowledged it. Yet he was no different. He was no exception to being drawn to me.

He followed me everywhere, sitting at the table behind mine during lunch, visiting the store where I work part time at, watching my window late at night. Sometimes I'd turn around so quick so he wouldn't have a chance to hide, and catch him giving me this longing look which I often made use to relieve me of my heated nights. I've never talked to him. I've never smiled at him. Not once have I touched him, held him, tasted him. But before I could fight it, I was thinking of him.

Once, just to tease him, I let him watch me kiss a friend. He didn't interfere. He stood where he hid in silence. After that, he was gone for three weeks. When he came back to school, his eyes were sunken and he looked pale. But what caught my attention the most is the fact that he stopped following me around. He didn't give me so much as a glance anymore, and I was infuriated. I hated it.

He knows everything about me, and I of him. Pretty soon, I was stalking my own stalker. I followed him to his apartment. Numerous times I fantasized following him up the stairs and into his room. I wanted to smell him up close, I wanted to hear his voice and make him call my name. I wanted him to want me again, and to tell him to take responsibility for making a mess out of me.

When you and I started dating, I saw no more of him. I forced him out of my mind. I did my best to fall in love with you. You are kind and strong, everything a man could wish for, and you became an irreplaceable woman in my heart. I don't regret choosing you to be my wife. I love our daughters, I love our family, our home. But I can't lie forever. I love him, then, now and for as long as I live. There is an emptiness in me, and it stings harder each day. Dear wife, I long to be with him. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I will apologize anyway. It's okay if you don't understand.

I've left enough in your account to last until our baby's twentieth birthday. I won't ask for custody unless you want me to. I've signed the papers. They're in the top cabinet.

I'm sorry I couldn't be a good husband to you. You must think me shameless for this. But the reason why I've finally decided is because you, dear wife, gave me strength to believe in myself. Thank you.

I pray for your and our family's happiness. If it's not too much to ask, please pray for mine, too. This is my letter to you.

 

P.S. When I find him, I'll let you know.

**Author's Note:**

> written while listening to the song "Around" by Akdong Musicians (AKMU)


End file.
